the change
by itra
Summary: kelly made her decision she is leaving her abusive father, but then something happens that she didn't predict but it sure will come in handy
1. Chapter 1

The change Kelly sighed a pained expression on her face, it was getting dark and she still wasn't home. She didn't want to think about the consequences that would have for her, but she couldn't help it. Her back still hurt from the last beating she had taken and she knew another would follow. She just didn't understand what she did wrong all the time to deserve this, other girls' fathers didn't hit them, why couldn't she be a normal seventeen year old girl. 

She rounded another street corner, anger welling up inside of her, with an annoyed expression she shook her black hair out of her face. She wouldn't take it anymore she was leaving, she was through with it. After her mother had died the beatings had started, tears welled up in her eyes when she thought of her mother's death. But she surpressed them, her father had never been nice to her but at least he hadn't hit her when her mother was alive. She smiled but now that she had made her decision she would never let herself get hit again, never!

**She stopped walking before a dark alley, a shortcut to her home but she had never liked to walk through it. It was because it would take her home sooner not because of the dark, she liked to dark. She sighed and started walking.**

**When she was halfway through the alley a figure appeared in front of her, she stopped shocked she hadn't heard or seen anything. So where did he come from? The cloud that had been hiding the moon drifted further, and in the moonlight she could see better.**

**It was a boy, he looked to be about eightteen and was handsome with black hair. He was looking at her with an amused twinkle in his bright blue eyes. He looked harmless, but still something dangerous seemed to radiate from him. She felt a tiny spark of fear come to life.**

'**May I pass?,' she asked politely, the boy just kept looking at her. She felt like yelling at him, but she controlled her temper. She tried to walk past him and the next thing she knew she was slammed into the wall. She surpressed a wimper when her bruised back hit it, 'What the hell do you th.. A hand was pressed on her mouth before she could finish her sentence. The boy's teeth had lenghted and her mind said "Vampire".**

**She boy suddenly bit her neck and pain went through her. She tried to strugle, but her strengt was leaving her at the same speed her blood was. She was about to lose consiousness, but then the vampire stopped drinking and released her. She felt herself glide to the ground, through her barely open eyes, she saw that the vampire cut his wrist with his nail. He kneeled next to her and forced her to swallow his blood. The blood tasted bitter and she tried to fight but didn't have the strengt. Her last thought was "Well I walk from one problem into the other". Then blackness overcame her.**

The next night 

She flew up and looked at her surroundings, she seemed to be in an old building, but how did she get here. Then the events of last night came back to her. 'What the... A drwlinf voice interrupted her, 'Well I see you're up.' She looked and saw the vampire from last night. 'Who the hell are you? She exclaimed. 'The one who made you.' He smirked. She glared at him but he just looked amused at her and said. 'Chris.' 'I'm Kelly.' 'I know,' he cut her short, 'You need to feed, did you have someone in mind. He looked at her knowingly.

**She felt herself begin to smile, "It looked like she was going to pay her father a visit afterall."**

**This started out as a english assingnment, tell me if you like it and I mind continue it. Atleast 5 revieuwXD**

**Bye;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very very sorry it took me this long to update, but I already hate typing and then our computer broke down for a long time so. but anyway here's the next chapter and I already started on the third.**

**thanks for the revieuws everyone**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

**Chris was bored very, very bored. But hey he supposed that was normal after a couple of hundred years of life or death ( depends on who you ask). And on top of that he was also hungry, so he needed to hunt down a poor soul to eat, it used to be fun.**

**He looked down at the streets from the roof of the building he was standing on and sighed. The first 200 years of being a vampire had been fun, he had had Lea. He smirked when he thought of the pretty blue eyed blond vampire that had created him, and through her he had met a lot other vampires. But after she had left him out of the blue he had started to realize he was going to meet eternity on his own.**

**All vampires were in reality egoistical because they knew everyone and everything around them would change or die, so they had to protect themselves from the outside of the world. But that didn't stop them from being alone or bored.**

**Some vampires had found their mate, the one person they were destined to be with. Other ones went around randomly changing people who seemed remotely interesting to them. Lea had been one of them.**

**He knew now she hadn't really loved him, but had just used him to try and chase away the loneliness of eternity until she had gotten bored with him. That he knew that now hadn't helped him though, he had really loved her and it had hurt him when she had left without any explanation. That had been one of the reasons he hadn't gone around changing people randomly.**

**His mate he hadn't found yet and perhaps she never would.**

**He was shaken out of his thoughts by the thoughts he was picking up. **

"_**It was getting dark and she still wasn't home. She didn't want to think about the consequences that would have for her, but she couldn't help it."**_

**He found himself intrigued and kept listening searching for the source of the thoughts.**

**His superior eyesight kicked and he saw a small girl walking towards him, better said towards the building he was standing on. The girl had long black hair and a pale skin, he couldn't see her eyes because she was looking at the ground. But that didn't stop him from hearing her thoughts.**

**Rage surged through him when he found out her father hit her. He didn't understand his anger, he had never met the girl so he shouldn't really care about what was happening to her, exept know that it was wrong. But through the decades he had many things that had been wrong pass him by. But now he could barely control himself from wanting to rip the man apart.**

**He shifted through her memories unable to resist the temptation. He found out her name: Kelly Ariany, her age: seventeen and her lenght and weight. He found himself get more furious when he found out her father had been hitting her for four years. He could do nothing else but admire her, she still had free will left and wasn't broken by the abuse, she was even planning to run away. Most people after being abused for that long.**

**He felt panic well up inside of him when she was past his building. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to be with him, he wanted to know her, she was his. And before he knew good and well what he was doing, he had jumped down and had landed before her in a dark alley.**

**Upclose she was breathtaking, he had seen she was pretty but now it was moer noticeble. Her eyes were a piercing bright green, he looked into them and felt something click.**

'**May I pass?' it was said politely, he noticed a light accent in her voice from her france origens. He hadn't answered her and now she was trying to walk past him. He slammed her into a wall, cut her protest short and bit down.**

**Later in the evening**

**He looked down at the now deathpale girl into his arms, her lips bloodred against her skin and her dark lashes making half moons against her cheekbones. She looked frail and almost ethereal, and she was his.**

**He shook his head, what the hell was going on with him?**

**He never behaved like this, he was always careful and. He started when he remembered something, but no that wasn't it, it couldn't be, it was highly unlikely, but still.**

**No rational thinking, instinct taking over, something clicking.**

**Well it did sound just like what he had heared about it.**

**He smiled it looked like he had found his mate, who would have thought that? (probaly a lot of people I know i'm being predictable, don't hit me XD) **

**He walked into the building he was staying in at teh moment and laid her down on his bed. For a moment he looked down at her, then he kneeled beside her, carefully he pulled og her leather jacket, she was wearing a black top underneed it. He was surprised untill he noticed it was covering her back.**

**She had turned and was now lying on her stomach, almost against his will he pulled up the hem of her top. He clenshed his fist to control his rage when he saw her back it was covered in black and blue bruises. He could also see wounds caused by a belt and old scars.**

**He saw the bruises and open wounds heal before his eyes caused by the vampire blood he had given her. But the scars she would keep forever as a reminder of her past.**

**He pulled the top down and laid himself down beside her. He knew he would wake up before her and that was useful because he had the feeling she wouldn't be glad with the whole mate thing, though it wasn't like she could fight it. The vampire part she problay wouldn't mind, she would probaly even love it, that she could use it to pay someone a final visit.**

**He pulled her closer against him and closed his eyes, he smiled satisfied when she cuddled closer against him in her semi-unconsious state. He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent. Distracted he left his hands travel up and down the soft skin of her arms.**

**The next night**

**He sighed relieved when she opened her eyes, eventhough it was ridiculeus he for a moment had thought soemthing had gone wrong, he made sure his face showed nothing. **

'**Well I see you're up.' he drawled. he was amused when she flew up immediately and exclaimed, Who the hell are you?!' 'The one who made you,' he evaded her real question. And just like he had know she would she glared at him. 'Chris.' 'I'm Kelly,' 'I know,' he cut her short wanting to get on with it. 'You need to feed, did you have someone in mind?' he asked **

**He saw something light up in her eyes, he smirked he knew she would like that part.**

**--**

**please review XD**


	3. Chapter 3

I apoligize for not updating, but somehow It just didn't go as I planned

I'm going leave the story just as it is now, I know it will come over as unfinished but you'll just have to forgive me for that. You can always use your imagination and finish it as you want. I had planned on finishing it, but I couldn't really focus on the story. Everytime I planned to do something I saw a book I just had to read and on top of that, I've been busy with school.

Perhaps I will finish it someday But i can't say when. And In my opinion The story has a curious charm like this because you can make up your own ending

XXX

liesbeth


End file.
